When Meetings Go Crazy
by rsh13
Summary: Meetings are never serious like they should be. Let's explore some of these moments, shall we? Set of oneshots, may or may not connect to one another.
1. Sealand's on a Boat

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note:  
>This chapter doesn't have any T-rated material, at least I don't think it is, but I'm rating it T for future oneshots to come. I know a few are going to have to have T, so I'm just rating it that now so I won't forget.<p>

**WARNING:** Mentions of SuFin in this chapter. If you're sensitive to yaoi, I suggest that you don't read this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sealand's on a Boat<br>**

It was no secret that Sealand was not recognized as a nation by the other nations, but that didn't stop him from attending world meetings. Hey! He was _technically_a country and he was going to show it to the others. Sure, his country was made of steel rather than actual terrain, but he was still a country.

When no one had volunteered to speak their points, Sealand raised his hand eagerly. He had been planning this _forever_. It was most definitely a life-changing proposition; he couldn't wait to tell the other nations about his plan.

Though, despite waving his hand back and forth impatiently, no one seemed to notice him.

What was he? _Canada_?

"Excuse me!" Sealand yelled as loudly as his twelve-year-old voice would allow him. He stood up, ready to tell everyone about his plan.

_Finally_, the other nations noticed that he was there.

"Is that Canada?" England asked, obviously confused.

"I'm Sealand!" The boy replied, "I have news to tell everyone. I am officially changing my national anthem from _E Mare Libertas_ to _I'm on a Boat._"

"By _The Lonely Island_?" America asked excitedly.

Sealand nodded in agreement.

"Wh-when did he listen—Sweden?" Finland looked shocked that his adopted—bought from the Internet—son was listening to such explicit music. The Finnish nation stared at his husband, expecting an answer.

Sweden, who sat beside his "wife," just shrugged, "Dunno."

"What does everyone think of my new anthem?" Sealand asked with a smile plastered on his face.

The other nations ignored him and went back to important matters.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<br>ENGLAND! Y U NO REMEMBER UR LUV CHILD W/ AMERICA?

Anyway...Can you guys tell that I love _The Lonely Island_? Nope, okay. I have, like, fifteen more planned oneshots to post in this story, so hopefully I'll get my lazy butt to write at least one of them soon.


	2. Poland's, Like, Day

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

**Author's note:  
><strong>I kind of forgot about this story...

* * *

><p>"…and that's why we should build a giant robot to protect the Earth. Any questions?"<p>

America stood in front of the conference room. He had a smug look on his face and was overly-sure of his presentation.

"You already suggested that _before_!" England interrupted, "You've been suggesting that every meeting since!"

"Well, it's a good idea." America protested.

The American and the Englishman went on arguing; a certain Frenchman joined in insisting that they were both wrong, just like so many meetings ago.

Suddenly, the three arguing nations were interrupted by a blond, but this time, it _wasn't _Germany.

"Like, I totes know what the next, like, topic, should totally be! I can, like, tell you, like, all about my day yesterday!"

The rest of the nations in the conference room just stared at Poland in confusion and annoyance.

Poland ignored the looks that his peers were giving him and continued on with his rant, "So, like, I was, like, going to, like, the mall because, like, my wardrobe is _totally_ out-of-date—they're clothes from, like, last month—and I was, like, passing this shop with, like, _really_ cute clothes and, like, I decided I would, like, go in, and, like, try on some of the really, like, cute clothes and, like, then, I thought that maybe I should, like, find some fabulous outfits for _Liet_ because his wardrobe is, like, totally in need for, like, better clothes because they're, like, nowhere as near as fabulous as someone as fabulous as, like, _Liet_ should have and, like, I went and found, like, the guys' part of the, like, store because I, like, know that_ Liet _won't, like, wear, like, girls' clothes—I don't know why—and so, like, I tried to, like, find some, like, totally cute clothes, but I, like couldn't find some that would, like, suit him, so I, like—"

"**ENOUGH! LET'S GET TO REAL MATTERS!**" Germany yelled, interrupting Poland's _important_speech.

"This totally is, like, an important, real matter, so, like, I think everyone needs to, like, listen then."

The room decided to move on, but America found it the perfect opportunity to continue on with his talk about how they should build a giant robot to protect the Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<br>**Poland's run-on sentence is about 145 words long...

Reviews are love. ;D


End file.
